Percabeth all the way
by polishedwriter
Summary: A series of one-shots from different moments in the life of percabeth. A LOT of fluff!


**AN: Hey guys! This story is going to be some random one-shots from different moments in the life of percabeth. I'm going to consider everything from "** _ **Percy Jackson and the Olympians"**_ **and "** _ **Heroes of Olympus"**_ **as canon and ignore all the rest since I haven't read anything else. Also, I might get some stuff mixed up because it's been a while since I read the books, so sorry about that.**

 **Additionally, I want to apologize in advance for all the mistakes I'm surly gonna make. I'm not a native speaker, so please be forgiving. And I would love to get some feedback on my language! Anyways, here it goes!**

 **When? – Shortly after the end of "** _ **Percy Jackson and the Last Olympian"**_

 **Disclaimer – I don't own PJO, Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

The weekly swim practice at Goode High has just ended and the swim team headed for the changerooms. Percy was new on the team, he only joined a few weeks ago, at the beginning of the school year. Of course, he had already thought about joining last year but his life had been way too complicated back then, with the evil Titan planning to destroy the world and such. Thankfully, now, after the prophecy had been fulfilled, things have calmed down a bit, even though "calm" isn't usually a word that could describe the life of a demigod. Anyways, it was finally a good time for Percy to at least try to be a normal kid. He'd get to be on a sports team, hang out with his classmates and go on dates with his amazing girlfriend.

Percy's relationship with Annabeth was still quite fresh but things seemed to be going well. She was staying in New York now (thank gods) and going to this fancy boarding school for super smart kids. In between studying and designing Olympus, she didn't have much free time, but she always found some for her boyfriend.

They had a date planned for today. They were going to meet right after the swim practice and go to the movies together. Just a thought of that made Percy smile as he was putting his shirt on.

"So, where are we going today?" asked Toby, one of Percy's teammates.

"What?" asked a dumbstruck Percy.

Toby looked around at the whole team and said "We were supposed to hang out today, right?"

"Yeah, of course. We planned it a week ago," confirmed Michael. "We could get some food first and then – "

"Oh shoot!" Percy cut him off. "You guys, I completely forgot!"

"Come on, Perce, seriously? Are you saying you're not coming?" asked Charlie, another teammate.

"I'm really sorry but I just can't. I have…" He trailed of and blushed slightly. "Um, I have to help my mom with cleaning."

"And you can't put it off?" asked Michael skeptically.

"No, sorry, I promised. But maybe next time? You guys go without me today and we can all meet up again maybe later this week?"

"And you won't have any cleaning to do then?" asked Michael with a raised eyebrow. He still wasn't completely convinced by Percy's explanation. Percy just blushed a bit more and promised he won't.

"Well, okay, that leaves just the four of us then," sighed Toby.

"Actually, just the three of you," butted in Justin. "I can't go either. I told you that two days ago, remember?"

"Great!" exclaimed exasperated Toby, "It's so awesome to hang out with the team, isn't it?" he grumbled.

* * *

"So how did you like the movie?" asked Percy.

Annabeth thought for a while. "Well, it was pretty cool… but not great, you know?"

"Yeah, I get you," he said. "It was nice watching it, but I'll probably forget all about very soon."

Annabeth looked up at him and smiled. "Exactly," she said. He caught her gaze and they looked each other in the eyes. It was amazing, how, despite all their differences, they understood each other so well. She smiled even wider and intertwined her fingers with his, which made Percy's smile grow bigger in return.

They continued walking hand in hand in a comfortable silence until a few raindrops fell on their heads. The cold wind picked up and Annabeth shivered. Percy noticed that immediately and let go of Annabeth's hand to look for something in his duffel bag.

"Here, wear this," he said, giving her his swim team hoodie.

It was dark blue, with the school emblem and words "swim team" on the front, and the name Jackson on the back. Annabeth smiled and put in on. It was way too big for her, which made it nice and warm. It also smelled like Percy, so Annabeth liked it a lot.

"You look adorable," he grinned at her. "It suits you much better than me."

Annabeth blushed. "Shut up, Seaweed Brain, I look like if I was wearing a tent," she said but smiled nonetheless. "But thanks," she added.

In the meantime, it started raining for real. Percy put Annabeth's hood on. It almost covered her whole face, which made him smirk.

"Come on, we'd better find some place to hide from the rain."' He took her hand and started running, pulling her behind him.

By the time they entered a cozy looking café a few blocks away, they were both wet and panting a little. The place was almost completely filled up.

"Why don't you find us a table while I get us something hot to drink," Percy said.

Annabeth agreed and told him her order. Then she went to the back of the café, where she found the last unoccupied table.

* * *

"…and then I got detention! Again!" Charlie finished his story and looked at Michael to see his reaction. Toby, as Charlie's best friend, has heard it about a million times already. Unfortunately, Michael didn't seem to be listening. He was looking intently over Charlie's arm, obviously distracted.

"Hello?" Charlie waved his hand in front of Michael's face, which finally got his attention. "You weren't listening!"

"Sorry, it's just…" his gaze wandered again to something behind Charlie's back. "See that girl over there?" the boys looked in the direction he pointed.

"Oooh she's hot! Caught your eye, huh?" Toby said, wiggling his eyebrow suggestively.

"No- I mean sure, she's cute -but that's not why I've been staring. Look closely, she's wearing one of our swim team hoodies."

They all turned their heads again. The girl was looking out the window, at the pouring rain, and she didn't notice them staring. Her body was facing them, so it was easy to see what she was wearing.

"Oh wow, she really is," said a dumbstruck Charlie. "But I could swear I've never seen her before."

"Yeah, me too," agreed Michael. "I don't think she's from our school."

"Then where on earth did she get that? And why is she wearing it?"

"Well," said Toby with a grin. "Why don't we ask the lady?"

He got up before either of his friends could stop him. They exchanged a look and quickly joined him on the way to the girl's table.

She only noticed them when they approached her table. She looked up at them with a confused and somewhat suspicious expression on her face.

"Hey there," said Toby sitting at the table. "Sorry to bother you, but my friends and I were wondering, where did you get that?" he pointed at the hoodie.

"What?" she asked dumbfounded. The question had caught her completely off guard.

"Well, you see, we're on the Goode swim team and we have never seen you before, so we're just kinda curious."

"Oh!" she looked down at her hoodie and seemed to finally realize what they meant. "Right. The hoodie isn't mine, obviously. It's my boyfriend's," she smiled and looked somewhere over their heads.

"So your boyfriend's on our team? Who is he?" asked Toby.

"That would be me, I guess," said a voice behind them. They all turned around immediately. Behind them stood a grinning Percy. He took a seat beside the girl and put a hot beverage in front of her.

"Thanks," she said, smiling at him.

"You're welcome, Wise Girl."

"Percy!" exclaimed Charlie.

"Yep, that's me. I thought we've already established that. And this," he pointed at the blonde girl beside him, "is Annabeth, my girlfriend."

"Hi," she said with little wave.

"So Percy," said Michael after the boys introduced themselves and everyone had their fair share of nice-to-meet-yous. "It's funny you know, for some reason I thought you were supposed to be helping your mom today," he finished with a smirk.

Percy let out a little nervous laugh and Annabeth raised her eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, well, there might be a slight possibility I lied to you," he said sheepishly. "I completely forgot we had any plans for today, and I asked Annabeth out, and I didn't want to cancel it on the last minute, and I didn't think you would mind, and-"

"Gee, man, calm down!" Charlie stopped Percy's rambling. "It's not like we're mad at you or anything. I just don't understand why couldn't you tell us the truth."

"I guess I thought you'd be mad with me for ditching you to spend time with Annabeth."

"That was kind of rude, but, honestly, I can't blame you," said Charlie with a smirk, glancing at Annabeth.

They all kept talking for a few hours. The swim team boys got to really like Annabeth. When they finally left the café, it wasn't raining anymore.

"So we'll see you tomorrow at school Percy," said Toby. "And I hope we'll get to see you soon as well, Annabeth."

"So do I," Annabeth smiled at them.

Percy took her hand in his and they started walking towards Annabeth's dorm room.

"Your friends are pretty cool," she said.

"Well, cool people only befriend cool people," he smirked.

"Yeah, right," Annabeth nudged him with her elbow. "Anyways, you preferred to lie to your friends and go on a date with me instead of hanging out with them," the sentence sounded more like a question.

Percy just shrugged.

"Of course," he said. "You come first. Always."

Annabeth stopped abruptly and looked up at a surprised Percy. It was incredible, how he would sometimes say something so sweet it made Annabeth's heart leap, and not even realize it. She smiled and threw herself at him. Their lips met, and Percy felt his brain melting. It happened to him every time they kissed. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

When they parted, Annabeth whispered, "And you always come first to me."

Percy just smiled at her stupidly.


End file.
